Not over yet
by danielyob
Summary: He can't stop me now, he will pay for what he did to her, he thinks its over...but its not over yet. /second fanfic plz review
1. Chapter 1

I lay there, lifeless on the cold wet floor of kamino

Vader witnessed what had happened and was pleased that I and the only remaining Jedi had fallen victim to his new apprentice, the dark apprentice, everything that I wasn't, everything Vader wished me to be was finally perfected and sent on his second mission, to find the remaining rebels and to kill them all, leave no man woman or child of the rebellion left standing.

My body was dead but my brain was still functioning and had tried to force me up, to bring me back into the on going war that waged through the galaxy. It didn't succeed I lay there as cold as I was before but two words, two echoes broke into my dieing mind. "Get up!" they said in an all too familiar voice and it was as if they powered my whole body with life again.

I gasped deeply and opened my eyes wide since five minutes ago I never thought I would open them again. I still lay on the ground for a few seconds trying to take in what had just happened, how I was back here facing the same dark view in which I was struck down. I struggled to speak, then again what would I say to something like this, brought back to live after a lightsaber was pierced through my chest from an evil clone of myself.

I didn't know what to do, I started to sit up and it wasn't until then that I felt an agonising pain from where the saber was forced through my chest I couldn't help but let out a cry of burning pain, I had to get up. I had fallen victim to Vaders apprentice, but now it was my turn, and he would never see me coming.

I forced myself, I pushed, leaned and stumbled to my feet.

I took a few steps forward only to stop dead in my cold wet in front of me was the image of Juno eclipses still body soaking on the floor struck by pain and grief I screamed into the dark starry sky and cursed his name. "Vader!"

I stumbled towards her and fell to my knees and as I held her in my arms one last time I swore on her soul that I would catch Vader and have my revenge. The next time I'll be ready!

Vader thinks its over…but its not over yet.


	2. Chapter 2

I gazed Juno's body, her white shirt and black leather jacket were now drenched along with her leather trousers. Her once golden hair was now dirtied and wet and she had a blank expression on her face but I knew that she had went through so much pain because of me, and it tore me up inside.

I gently lifted Juno's body up off the ground and limped towards a set of steel double doors. They opened as I walked towards them and revealed a bright white corridor ahead of me, as I passed through I was greeted by the dead bodies of at least a dozen storm troopers most died from lightsaber wounds others from rebel pistols, the generals handiwork I presumed. I slowly stumbled through the corridor to another set of double doors but these ones did not open at my presence and so I forced the two doors apart with a slow wave of my hand. The view through the bent metal doors was not a bright corridor but a soaked outside walkway that eventually led to a landing zone with a vacant imperial drop ship in need of a pilot.

I stepped across the drenched walkway entered the ship and moved through to the sleeping chambers, I placed Juno's now cold body onto the bed closed her eyes and gave her one last kiss on her forehead then returned to the pilots quarters.

I initiated the engines, kick-started the thrusters and activated the anti gravity suspensors, ready for takeoff.

The shuttle slowly floated off of the ground and glided into the depths of space. I didn't know where I was going or what I was yet going to do but I was glad to be off of that cold damp planet and hoped never to return to it again.

I sat in the pilots chair with all these possibilities going through my mind, the ship was drifting through space with no place to go, I kept thinking of what I was going to do.

I needed someone to talk to. Was there anymore of my friends out there in the deep mouth of space.

I sighed and lounged in the pilot chair, my head was filled with too much to handle I had to rest I thought I would close my eyes for a moment but I was soon in a deep much needed sleep I dreamt of the times before this happened before I was left for dead by an evil version of myself

I was enjoying my dream, I seen the faces of the people who I loved, I befriended and then the face of a strange woman, a tall woman fighting…but fighting what. The sound of roaring and shrieking filled the atmosphere around her but she didn't move she didn't even flinch. She was in some sort of jungle Naboo maybe or Kashyyyk. With a determined expression on her face and a yellow-bladed lightsaber in hand she yelled and struck many horrible creatures to the ground, as there dying shrieks echoed she took one last strike of her blade and then I awoke.

I was dazed and confused from what I had just witnessed I felt as though I knew this person, but I didn't. I shook myself fully awake and returned to thinking of what I was going to do.

I decided it would be better to bury Juno first. I wanted the place to be peaceful and beautiful and bright, just like she was. Then I finally came to a conclusion and set the ships coordinates to the bright forest of Naboo.

I set the ship to autopilot then decided to get out of my soaked clothes and see what else there I could find, I searched a few lockers and found a clean shirt with steel shoulder guards along with a pair of black trousers and boots. I fixed myself into these new clothes gently lowering the shirt down my chest trying not to hurt my wound.

I let out little groans every time I accidentally nudged my stomach, I thought maybe I could heal it with a bacta tank or something so I took a second look through all of the lockers and then checked a few boxes on the floor and to my luck I found a bottle of the thick blue liquid, I sighed heavily.

"Ok." I said taking off the lid and lifting up my shirt.

I slowly poured small portions onto my wound which made it sting immediately.

I bit my lip to sustain the pain and kept the liquid pouring onto my wounded stomach, it burned ferociously as I lapped onto my chest.

After a few moments the burning hole in my chest closed up thanks to help of the bacta tank and it no longer caused me pain.

I lay down against the wall sighing heavily then returned to the pilots chair to continue my slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

As I had hoped, I fell into the dream I was having earlier but this time the woman looked exhausted, she was stumbling and holding her chest yet she still easily disposed of those hideous beasts.

And then she stopped, stood up straight, sheathed her lightsaber and then put her hand down by her side revealing small patch of blood on her stomach.

"Garnac. I should've known." She said with a slight smirk

There was a sinister hiss in the background.

"You fight well Mallie, but your not what you used to be." Garnac hissed at her.

"I could still take you, you never liked being beat by a girl." She giggled then hissed and returned her hand to her wound.

Garnac roared at the woman then took a deep breath.

"You have beaten many of my trandoshans, but I assure you… you won't beat me again."

"You're a fool! Why did you even start an assault on Kashyyyk, you could never beat the wookies and the clones together you knew that." Mallie replied

"We're not here to kill and its not an assault!" he said.

Mallie gripped her lightsaber tightly in her hand.

"Then what are you here for?" She asked.

Garnac growled lightly then spoke. "You!" and at Garnacs signal two trandoshans pounced on her from behind. But Mallie knew what he was planning and she swung round eliminating both the scaly creatures with her lightsaber.

"Honestly, I expected more." she said as she was turning round.

But Garnac pressed at her neck with a shock magnetizer making her whole body shake and eventually sending her crashing to the ground.

"Don't worry Mallie…there will be more."

Suddenly I was torn from my sleep by a continuous beeping, it was the ship telling me I had arrived on Naboo. I sat up straight and started to rub my eyes.

I knew even more about the dream now, but it still didn't make any sense, Who is Garnac or Mallie…and what's going to happen to her.

I eventually stood up and stumbled back towards the sleeping quarters. As I entered I gazed upon Junos body.

She was still cold even with the sun blazing outside. I took a deep breath, lifted her up off of the bed and walked towards the shuttles exit.

The door lowered slowly and the sun shined brightly onto both mine and Junos faces.

I remembered how Junos eyes flickered in the sunlight and that made the pit of sadness inside of me even deeper.

I walked down the platform and onto the soft crunch of the grass. It was time to say my final goodbye to Juno.

I dug a hole next to the most beautiful tree I could find with one of the shovels I found in the equipment section of the shuttle then returned to take her body off of the bed I slowly lifted her and took my time heading towards the grave I had dug for her. I didn't want to leave her but I knew I had to and so when I reached the grave I lowered her down into it. As she touched the bottom a single tear rolled down my face and landed on her cheek.

"I'm so sorry." I said as I filled the grave back up with dirt. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." She whispered.

her voice made me jump.

I finished filling up Juno's grave and continued towards the shuttle I couldn't help but look back at the patch of brown dirt in which she had recently been buried.

"Who was she." said a mysterious voice from behind me.

I twisted around to face the mysterious opponent.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I asked first." He said.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Okay, okay fair enough." He coughed. "The names Kael Longstar."

"Kael Longstar?" I said

"Uh huh." He mumbled

"How old are you kid?" I asked

"Old enough to know you're a Jedi." He said.

I froze for a few moments staring at the boy who couldn't have been older than 13, 14 years old.

"And how do you know that?" I questioned him.

"Because I'm holding your lightsabers." He replied


End file.
